Second Officer
'The Second Officer', later '''The First Officer', is a policeman of the Colony.'' Biography Born Patrick, the Second Officer works as a police man in the Colony, helping to take care of his sister, Eliza and his mother. He also owns a pet Hunter named Colly. Working hard at his job, he moved through the ranks to become the Second Officer. He seems to have a good reputation among the Styx. In Tunnels, he aprehends Will and Chester when they first enter the Colony, arresting them for entering the city uninvited. He treats them poorly during their time in the hold. After many days, he releases Will, so Will can go home with his real family. Will returns later to free Chester, blinding him with a camera flash and striking him with his shovel. After the Styx recapture Chester, he takes his anger out on him and treats him as bad as he possibly can, going so far as to waking him up with buckets of ice water. He seems to enjoy every minute of Chester's banishment to the Deeps. He does not appear again until Freefall, when Celia Burrows is captured by the Styx. At first, he treats her like the other prisoners, but feels great sympathy for her when her mind is wrecked by the Dark Light. He convinces the Old Styx to let him take her home, though his sister and mother are not happy about this. While Celia secretly recovers and he continues his job, it seems he is lightening up a bit. He is devastated to learn that Celia is being taken to the labs for study and visits her, praying for a way to get her out of this (it is clear at this point that he is deeply in love with her). When Chester and Drake arrive at the lab, he acts like his old self again when he and Chester fight each other; however, they are soon forced to work together again to escape before the whole place detonates. After they exit the lab, he allows them to escape, then begins coming up with a cover for the incident while searching for Colly (unknown that she's escaped with the group). The Styx believe him to be a hero after the whole incident. He has a much larger role in Spiral, ''helping the other officers to round up troublemakers and rioters when the Colony seems to fall apart. During his investigations of the North Cavern, he actives the beacon Drake left him calling for help. He works harder than the others (probably the reason the Styx haven't relocated his family yet). After a fire at the police station is put out by him, the First Officer, and the prisoners, the First Officer quits and appoints him the new First Officer (which he reluctantly agrees to). When Will and his group return to the Colony, they come to his defense when he is chewed out by Mr. Jerome (Will's real father) and the Governors. The First Officer (Patrick) and Cleaver (a freed prisoner) are chosen as the new leaders of the Colony when the remaining Colonists decide to overthrow the Governors and the absent Styx (by now he has joined Will's group). Later at the police station he is reunited with Celia and Colly (who is now pregnant with Bartleby's offspring). He also returns Will's shovel to him. He was last seen with the rest of the group when Drake was going over the plan to stop The Phase. Appearence Like other colonists, he is albino, with white hair and pale eyes. He is heavyset like the other officers. Trivia * HIs real name is Patrick. Book Appearances *Tunnels'' *''Freefall'' *''Closer'' *''Spiral'' Category:Characters Category:Male people Category:Tunnels Category:Freefall Category:Closer Category:Spiral Category:Terminal Category:Minor characters